The Unbreakable Spider-Man
by Spidey Legend
Summary: "Peter Parker manage to win against Otto Octavius but thanks to this incident, he knew he has to be a better hero. He has to be the Unbreakable Spider-Man". Based on Amazing Spider-Man #700. Alternative Universe. Peter/MJ/Carlie/Felicia/Others. TO MORE INFORMATION, ENTER THE CHAPTER.


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Please, be welcomed to my new story. I hope you like this preview.<strong>

***Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Spider-Man or any Marvel character._

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Unbreakable Spider-Man"<strong>

_Spider-Man fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>'Teaser'<p>

Created and Finished: 11/01/2015

* * *

><p>"<em>The optimist always has a project; the pessimist, an excuse". Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen Doctor Octopus died, his world shattered in pieces.

Those pieces were for parts of an epiphany.

That moment of clarity with Octavius incident, gave him a new perspective that he had never imagined.

Peter Parker had realized that he must take a turn from now.

Changing minds with Doctor Ock was dreadful.

The thought that the mad scientist would live his life, infilled him with terror, specially knowing he would die and his family, friends and colleagues will be in danger about a villain nobody would suspect.

That's why Peter had to everything in his power to survive.

It was all of nothing.

Live or die.

The survival of the fittest and think he lived through the Kravinoff's madness.

The disappointment on the several Lizard's incident.

He also passed Thomas Fireheart's and his debt of honor for being the Puma.

All things that shape him in the man that he is now.

Although, in his case of now, more than ever and he was the winner.

From now, he knew he had to be more effective.

His intelligence was not enough.

His strength was not either.

His jokes, though a very useful tactic to distract idiots, short tempered and weak minds, prove to be ruled out in this type of situation.

Peter knew he had to be better.

He should not let something like this happen again.

It was his responsibility.

He had the power to do it, so the intelligence to achieve any of his goals.

Thanks to Marla Jameson at the proper time, had the job of his dreams. He could also use it to his activities as Spider-Man without a lot of troubles. The best part is that they paid him for that

He was good with his friends in both lives.

His family, which was, was proud of him too.

The only problems are his situation with his ex-girlfriend Carlie Cooper and his eternal dilemma with the lovely Mary Jane Watson.

After being inside the mind of Octavius he has a new idea. The mind swap gave something useful after all.

He gave a perspective.

He gave security.

He gave a new target.

From now on, there would be a new Spider-Man.

He would be better in every possible way.

Better in taking responsibility.

More effectiveness against supervillains.

Peter Parker would improve too.

He could not afford more doubts.

He had lost Gwen because of Norman Osborn.

He never concluded his story with Mary Jane.

Carlie abandoned him.

Obviously he would not abandon his principles.

From now on, the new Spider-Man would be unbreakable.

The unbreakable Spider-man.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser One.<strong>

"_Are you insane?" Carlie couldn't believe what was hearing._

_She and Mary Jane only reunited to discuss about being Peter Parker's ex-girlfriends but they were interrupted by the arrival of Felicia Hardy._

_Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat._

_The Black Cat aka another ex-lover of Spider-Man._

_Another woman from his life._

_The crazy woman has the absurd idea of the three of them entering in a polygamy relationship with him._

_Like a harem?_

_Felicia continued to grin at both of them._

_Mary Jane was in doubt. She was too much in love with him and lately was wondering doing anything to be again with him._

_Carlie doubted too. He loved Peter too, despite being Spider-Man._

_Can she accept that other women love him too?_

_Her mind is a mess._

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Two.<strong>

_Taran wait patiently until her guest arrived._

_Cindy Moon didn't disappoint her and arrived on time._

"_What do you want?"_

_The Spider's priestess simply smiles to her._

"_We had to talk about the incoming events in Peter Parker's life?"_

"_What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Three<strong>

_Betty Brant couldn't believe that Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

_Her best friend._

_Her first love._

_She was in shock at the revelation._

_What should she do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Four<strong>

_Liz Allen saw her son with lovely eyes. Then to Tiberius Stone and finally her former father in law Norman Osborn under the guise of Mason Banks._

"_Remember Liz, this is for Normie"_

_Liz stayed in silence for a moment._

_After that, Alchemax is borned._

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Five<strong>

"_Finally the power of three is formed"_

"_Three former avatars of an arachnid"_

"_Now, the true power of Madame Web is unleashed"_

_Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter and Claire Voyant enchant the web of power. The three seers and lovers of the center of the web swore to protect him and all the members of the partnership who agree to share and love him._

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Six<strong>

"_Thanks for saving my life Spider-Man"_

"_It was nothing"_

"_Let me reward you for your selfless act of heroism"_

"_You don't have to do it, Alison"_

"_Please, let me do it"_

_After that, Alison Blaire unmasked the unbreakable Spider-Man just the part of the mouth and kissed him full in the lips._

_He returned the kissed deeply._

_The kiss between Spider-Man and Dazzler was photographed and saw in lived by a curious guy._

_The picture would win a prize._

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Seven<strong>

_Miles Warren was preparing his final attacks with his clones._

_His Gwen Stacy's clone is ready._

_The same could be said for Ben Reilly's return._

_Now that he has the body of Doctor Octopus, he could say he is ready._

_His time for revenge against Peter Parker comes._

_It was a shame that Carolyne Trainer was to be disposed but in the end, she was more a problem than a solution. Besides, he always preferred to work alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Eight<strong>

"_I can't believe it"_

_Peter Parker was in awe about the situation._

_Despite everything, it appears that the Parker luck never ends._

* * *

><p><strong>*Well, that's all for now.<strong>

***The story won't be published until April or May of this year.**

***The timeline of this fanfic is the end of Amazing Spider-Man #700 but Peter managing to take back his body. After that, it's an alternative universe with some things for other Marvel's books but adapting to this story.**

***The confirmed members of the Harem are:**

**Mary Jane Watson.**

**Carlie Cooper.**

**Felicia Hardy.**

**Taran.**

**Cindy Moon.**

**Betty Brant.**

**Liz Allen.**

**Jessica Drew.**

**Julia Carpenter.**

**Claire Voyant.**

**Alison Blair.**

**Hebe.**

**Sif.**

***There are others females that I contemplate to put it in the Harem but I don't know if I should put one, some or all of them. Maybe some of them will end only as lovers.**

**-Carol Danvers, Jennifer Walters, Wanda Maximoff, Monica Rambeau, Janet Van Dyne, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Natasha Romanoff, Greer Nelson, Jean Grey, Betsy Braddock, Ororo Munroe, Emma Frost, Silver Sable, Elektra Natchios, Tandy Bowen, Lorna Dane, Bobbi Morse, Angelica Jones, Queen Medusa, Shanna O'Hara, Betty Ross, Jessica Jones, Patsy Walker and Susan Storm.**

***I accept suggestions, just send me a pm.**

***See you, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
